Sahabat Jadi Cinta
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Abaikan saja judul yang fail itu. Beginilah hari terakhir Elizaveta jadi jomblowati kayak lagunya teteh-teteh di She! Warning: hetero pair, nggak jelas, OOC, fail at title n summary, de el el. Don't Like Don't Read. Oneshot.


PrussHung super ga jelas dan terbumbui oleh penistaan-penistaan kacau. Kisah cinta (?) ini harusnya masuk ke Hetagakuen 9th grade, tapi males aja tuh ngelanjutinnya.

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei

Warning: Awas lantai basah. hetero pair, penistaan para nation, typos, ke-OOC-an merajalela, dan pembunuhan Raja Hayam Wuruk oleh Hayate Ayasaki.

Rate: T untuk tikus. K untuk Kera. M untuk Monyet. Saya pilih Tikus yang suka makan sabun karena beda genus dan species!

Don't Like Don't Read~

* * *

><p>Gue Elizaveta Heder... pueh... pueh! Ribet amat sih nih nama. Orangtua gue kejam amat, nama keluarganya susah. Oke sekali lagi ya, gue Elizaveta Herdevary, cewek terkeren di Hetalia Gakuen, SMP ter-amazing sejagad. Gue itu fujoshi syalala, yang selalu tereak-tereak kalo misalnya ada adegan-adegan tak senonoh, senanah, dan seram dari para cogan-cogan temen sekelas gue.<p>

Gue jatcin berat sama Roderich, temen sekelas gue juga. Gue suka sama dia sejak dia masuk kelas khusus, sama kayak gue dulu. Padahal dia dari kelas 7 sekelas terus sama gue, tapi gue sukanya dimulai dari kelas 8. Apa boleh buat, dia cool, ganteng, baek, byutipul, sense of musicnya keren banget, sama dia juga rajin membaca kitab Sutasoma karya Mpu Tantular yang di dalamnya terdapat Pancasila. Tapi yang namanya kelas khusus dan perbedaan derajat sekarang tinggal nama. Dulu gue suka kege-eran sendiri kalo dia nyanyiin lagu kesukaan gue tiap hari Sabtu pas pelajaran Seni Budaya. Dia tau aja kesukaan gue. Misalnya Avenged Sevenfold, Westlife, Hoobastank, Secondhand Serenade, Ungu, Wali, ST 12, Kangen Band, dan Ponari. Waktu kelas 8 dulu, dia punya grup band yang namanya **'Hemat Cermat dan Bersahaja'** yang nyanyiin lagu d'Masiv pas pensi Class Meeting tahun kemaren. Masalahnya, gue harus relain dia demi adegan yaoi (?) sama Vash Zwingli, temen sekelas gue juga. Ah... senangnya jadi jomblowati (dengan muka miris).

"Woi! Elizaveta!" seseorang menyebalkan dengan suara yang bikin kuping sakit terdengar. Rasanya gue kenal suara itu. Temen sekelas gue juga... yang sok awesome. Kau-tahu-siapa. Yah, Gilbert.

"Naon?"

"Nyontek PR dong!"

"Gue juga belon!" tereak gue dengan suara yang gak kalah serem.

"Bo'ong lu! Siniin buku elu," Gilbert seenaknya aja ngerebut buku catetan MTK gue yang (emang) belom gue kerjain. "Jiah, kok masih kosong? Pemales lu!"

"Elu sendiri yang pemales, udah gitu nyontek dan ngerendahin orang."

"Sialan. Siapa yang udah sih?"

"Si Matthew, mungkin?" tanya gue miris. Sangat sulit mencari contekan di kelas kalo muridnya tukang nyontek semua. Kalo gitu yang dicontekin sopo dong?

"Oke, bakalan gue seret tuh anak. Tapi kok belon nongol yah?"

"Teu nyaho. Bukannya dia biasanya rada telat?"

"Hh... kerja sama yuk, sebelom gurunya dateng. Elo pinter MTK kan, kalo gak salah?" tanya Gilbert langsung menclok duduk di sebelah gue. Gue sih biasa aja kalo sama Gilbert, soalnya dia temen maen gue dari kecil. Tapi kalo Roderich yang duduk di sebelah gue, ada juga gue langsung gemeteran duluan, jantungnya cenat-cenut, dan sebangsanya. Biasa, tanda cewek jatuh cinta.

"Pinter pas kelas 7 doang, kelas 8 nilai gue do-re-mi." jawab gue jujur.

"Halah, itu kan karena elo masuk ke kelas khusus!"

"Nggak kok, emang pas kelas 8 pelajarannya ditakdirin susah. Pak Germania neranginnya kecepetan. Ditinggal nguap dikit aja langsung nyampe ke materi entah apa."

"Tapi pas kelas 9 nilai elo perasaan bagus-bagus deh."

"Halah, cuma di atas 7 doang. 70 kan KKM Nasional buat Matematika," kata gue ngerendah.

"Daripada gue, remidi terus. Miris."

"Udah ah, dah mau jam 7 mas! Ntar lagi masuk. Harus ngerjain cepet-cepet... I need contekan..."

"Sama,"

"Ada yang bilang contekan?" tanya seorang cowok Indonesia yang mata duitan. Nggak deh kalo ke dia. Pasti minta bayaran.

"Berapaan, Nes?" tanya Gilbert tiba-tiba. Dasar sok kaya, padahal negara juga udah tinggal nama.

"Cukup 30.000/soal gimana?"

"Mahal!" teriak gue dan Gilbert berhisteris ria kayak baru aja naik Kingda Ka dan makan buah simalakama di gunung Himalaya.

"Daripada nggak. Gue udah capek-capek ngerjain semaleman!"

"Ya udah deh. Gil, patungan yuk!" ajak gue.

"Oke dah."

Dan kami pun menyalin habis semua buku Nesia tanpa peduli benar atau salah. Nesia itu pinter tapi dodol. Imut tapi kucrut. Bisa tapi selalu mau gampang.

* * *

><p>Ternyata guru MTK gak ada, soalnya studi banding ke Eritrea soal perkembangan lalat tse-tse yang bikin ngantuk di tiang jemuran sono. Sialan. Rugi banyak duit gue! Yah, gue juga gak bisa nyalahin Nesia soalnya dia kan udah baek (?) ngasih contekan ke gue.<p>

"Woi, semuanya etensyen plis. Ada tugas dari Bu Gallia!" kata ketua kelas alias Antonio Banderas minum bandrek makan Beras.

"Naon?" tanya semuanya, tak terkecuali gue.

"Kerjain paket halaman 36!" kata wakil ketua kelas..._ crush_ gue dulu. Roderich.

"Iya pak guru..." kata semuanya serentak dengan nada C A Minor D Minor ke G, ke C lagi. Gue liat Roderich ngambil buku dan langsung cabut. Taruhan 1000 USD pasti dia ke perpustakaan. Pengen nyusul, tapi...

"Gue di sini lagi ya, Eli!" kata Gilbert ujug-ujug duduk di sebelah gue. Temen sebangku gue, Lily, emang sekarang sedang di-dispen sama klub KIR buat neliti obat kumur apa yang bisa dipake buat menghancurkan jerawat dan mengecilkan leher jerapah. Penting gitu?

"Ya udah," kata gue pasrah. Paling-paling digosipin sama temen sekelas dan jadi headline news di Yahoo!News ngalahin istri Saipul Jamil yang keguguran. Lagian gue gak risih-risih amat sebangku sama cowok, apalagi sama Gil. Maklum kenal lama (lho? kok diulang lagi sih paragrafnya?).

Soal demi soal gue kerjain asal-asalan dan akhirnya malah keasyikan ngobrol sama Gil. Maklum, beginilah sekolah gue. Guru gak ada bukannya ngerjain tugas malah ngobrol ato gigitaran gak jelas kayak ketua kelas.

"Eli..."

"Apa?"

"Ntar mau ke hutan percobaan Cikabayan gak?"

"Males. Di sana sepi banget, adanya pohon karet doang pula. Kenapa? Lo mau ngajak gue? Tempatnya elitan dikit dong, misalnya Botani Square, BTM, Ekalokasari Plaza, ato Warteg Bu Diman!"

"Jiah, ditawarin malah ngelunjak."

"Kalo gitu ntar gue maen ke rumah elo gimana, Gil? Udah lama gak ke sana." gue sendiri gak nyadar apa yang gue omongin.

"Ya udah deh. Kebetulan gue punya game PSP baru. Itu loh, yang baru keluar dari BANDAI."

"Apaan? Tekken? Gakuen Hetalia? Super Mario Bros?" tanya gue yang gak tau BANDAI itu apaan.

"Itu lo, Kucing Membunuh Semut dan Tikus Makan Sabun. Yang pertama disingkat jadi KMS"

"KMS bukannya Kaya Miskin Sederhana?" tanya gue nginget-nginget permaenan gak penting oleh temen-temen gue waktu SD dulu.

"Bukan, tapi Titanic,"

"Itu RMS bang.."

"Ya udah sih, sami mawon ieu."

"Tapi elo jadi ke rumah gue kan?"

"Tenang, gue pasti ke sana selama rumah elo belum pindah ke Addis Ababa, Asmara (ibu kota Eritrea), atau gunung tertinggi."

Makin lama obrolan gue sama Gil makin ngelantur, kayak misalnya Ahmad Dhani yang maksa buat minta satu milyar ke petinggi Himalaya alias orang yang sembarangan ninggiin gunung Himalaya padahal harusnya cuma 18 cm aja, atau Syahrini yang nyanyi lagu Syahdu sambil ngelakuin adegan nari-nari gaje di kolam ikan hiu, atau Uehara Miyu is dead gantung diri karena ditolak sama Babun di kebun binatang sebelah.

"Cieeh, Gil. PDKT gitu sama Eliza?" tanya Bella syalala. Kami berdua langsung noleh. Kok banyak orang yang (seenaknya) megang HP buat motret kita berdua? Apa terkenal ya?

"Bella, jangan gangguin mereka dong!" kata Yekaterina.

"Oh iya, sori. Lanjutin aja kemesraan kalian berdua."

"Kami bukan Iwan Fals! Gak ada kemesraan!"

Percuma. Alfred dengan gaya bulenya malah nyanyi:

_"Suatu hari, di kala kita duduk di bangku kelas_

_Dan memandang buku catetan MTK buat dicontekin_

_Teman sekelas... mainan PSP dan Tamagotchi_

_Suara kelas ini (?) hangatkan jiwa kita..."_

Gue langsung kebingungan. Maksudnya apaan nih orang-orang gajebo kribo? Tapi sayangnya Arthur dengan gaya bulenya lagi malah ngelanjutin. Swear gak cocok sama lagunya.

_"Sementara, anak-anak mulai memotret PrusHung_

_Suara fals mu mengalunkan melodi (?) tentang cinta _(fals mananya? Suara Gil itu awesome tau! -kata author)

_Ada hati membara erat bersatu_

_Getar seluruh jiwa tercurah saat itu..."  
><em>

Sumpah gue mau ngakak denger Arthur nyanyi gaje. Tapi... weits... kayaknya bener gue digosipin sama Gil. Bodo ah, toh bukan digosipin sama Ariel Peterporn ini. Tenang Eli, toh cuma Gil. Sebagai teman yang baik, gue gak keberatan sama gosip itu. Tapi kalo sama The Rock atau Ade Rai, baru gue keberatan!

* * *

><p>Istirahat. Sebenernya gue agak males sama istirahat kali ini soalnya yah, Mie Ayam favorit gue gak mangkal di sekolah. Padahal topping semur ayam yang dicampur sama serbuk nikel dari Pomaala kan paling enak menurut gue. Parahnya lagi, koperasi sekolah gak jual Es Jeruk. Padahal Es Jeruk koperasi kan is the best... kalo gue lulus dari sekolah ini taruhan yang pertama gue kangenin itu es jeruk koperasi.<p>

Ya udah, gue perhatiin aja temen sekelas. Roderich dan Ice ke perpus. Antonio dan temen-temen segengnya jajan dan nongkrong di gerbang buat godain Pak Satpam. Natalia kabur entah kemana. Ivan beli bahan di koperasi buat tugas tata busana. Sarimin pergi ke pasar.

"Hoi El!" teriak Sey kenceng banget sampe Dalai Lama mungkin harus ngungsi ke Kota Tua.

"Jangan panggil gue El, Sey. Gue bukan El Loco atau Kal El, Jor El dan Zor El."

"Jiah, malah Superman yang elo omongin. Gimana hubungan elo sama Gilbert?"

"Baik-baik saja?" kata gue yang masih gak ngerti.

"Ciee... tadi semuanya pada motret lho."

"Padahal cuma ngobrol biasa doang, gak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Jiah, ngomongnya gitu padahal kan sebenernya Gil suka sama elo, Eli."

"Sampe Zimbabwe jadi negara adidaya sekalipun itu gak mungkin," kata gue setengah nyumpahin. Keren kan kalo Zimbabwe jadi negara adidaya setelah Amerika generasi mudanya hancur gara-gara kamu malas bersih-bersih?

"Payah, elo gak nyadar juga? Nah, orangnya ke mana nih sekarang?"

"Paling-paling sedang godain Pak Satpam di gerbang. Nyadar apaan? Dari dulu gue udah nyadar kok kalo Abkhazia itu baru berdaulat tahun 2008 setelah diakui oleh Rusia," kali ini gue nyelipin pengetahuan umum biar nih anak pulau pinter dikit.

"Yang gue tau tuh Ratu Pantai Selatan suka manggil alien kalo misalnya gak ada korban pake mantra Stupefy," kata Sey. Bukannya Stupefy itu buat membunuh kecoa di sekitar lembah maut ya? Ah, udahlah!

"Bukan. Tapi Dresden dibom oleh sekutu karena Nazi Jerman menyembunyikan Bang Toyib selama tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran, jadi Ade Irma ngebayar sekutu buat ngebom Dresden," jawab gue gak nyambung sama topik yang udah gak jelas apaan.

"Aaah! Ngomong sama elo mah susah! Udah ah, gue mau ke mushola dulu!"

Ya maklum bang (?). Dari kecil gue gaulnya sama anak cowok. "Oke, bye Sey!"

* * *

><p>Dengar lonceng berbunyi, kawan segera berlari. Siapkanlah dirimu untuk mencari.. Aargh! Maksud gue tuh bel kembali berbunyi pertanda masuk kelas lagi. Pelajaran yang gue suka. Seni Budaya. Bukan karena nyanyi atau apa, tapi karena gurunya suka dateng pas detik-detik terakhir dan itu berarti kesempatan santai lebih banyak. Pantesan Gilbert gak duduk-duduk di sebelah gue, dia lebih lama nongkrong di gerbang karena tau sekarang pelajaran Senbud.<p>

"Antonio, gak manggil guru?" tanya Natalia dingin.

"Males ah, toh gurunya juga males ngajar."

"Tapi itu kan kewajiban, apa mau gue aja yang manggil?"

"Huaa! Jangaan! Oke gue manggil sekarang! Yuk, Roderich!"

"Dari tadi gitu," kata Roderich.

Gue menghela nafas liat adegan itu. Pasalnya kalo Natalia yang manggil pasti gurunya cepet-cepet ke kelas karena dia pake ngancem segala. Itu berarti kesempatan santai makin berkurang. Yak, Gilbert dah dateng dan langsung duduk di sebelah gue (untuk ketiga kalinya).

"Eh, Eli. Gue punya fakta keren dari Pak Satpam lho."

EGP. Penting gitu?

"Apaan?"

"Ternyata Kolor Ijo itu sebelumnya warnanya hot pink tapi disihir sama mbah dukun yang bernama Bang Unan (?) jadilah dia berkolor ijo."

"Penting gitu?"

"Jelas iya! Kita jadi tau misteri Kolor Ijo!"

"Itu misteri?"

"Bukan."

"Jiah."

Sayangnya obrolan gak penting gak bisa kami lanjutkan soalnya apa boleh buat, gurunya udah dateng. Ini sih makanannya si Roderich maen musik sembarangan.

"Yak, anak-anak. Sekarang materi kita adalah mempelajari musik mancanegara Asia. Lagu Asia apa yang kalian bisa?"

"Saya bu," Kiku Honda mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "OST. Anime dan Japanese Pop."

"Saya bu," Nesia mengangkat jari telunjuknya tanda coblos no. 4. "Dangdut, alayisme, dan nasionalis."

"Saya bu," Taiwan tak kenal tanda tak sayang (lho?). "Lagu boyband dan soundtrack Taiwanese drama."

"Saya bu," Sutiyem mengangkat senjata tanda mau perang. "Sarimin pergi ke pasar." Oke, abaikan saja kalimat ini.

"Oke, kalian ternyata bisa lagu Asia semua. Kalau begitu ibu mengajarkan lagu super jadul."

_Ai wa itsumo rarabai_  
><em> Tabi ni tsukareta toki<em>  
><em> Tada kokoro no tomo to<em>  
> <em>Watashi o yonde...<em>

Kami mengikutinya dengan tempo super lambat. Untung udah bel pulang.

* * *

><p>Kali ini gue pulang sama Gilbert (karena mau ke rumahnya of course) dan jadi bahan 'pembisikan' temen-temen sekelas. Penting gak sih gosipin orang sembarangan? Fine kalo gitu! *muka sinetron*<p>

"Kenapa tiba-tiba elo mau ke rumah gue Eli?"

_Karena gue gak ada kerjaan dan asal cablak ngomong_. Maunya sih jawab gitu, tapi yang keluar malah, "Karena gue kangen sama rumah elo."

"Jiah, kok rumah gue yang dikangenin."

"Soalnya ada minuman gratis kan?"

"Jiah."

Gilbert ujug-ujug gandeng tangan gue. Entah kenapa panas banget cuacanya... lha? Kok malah jadul mendadak? Jadi keinget lagu jadul dah.

_Sepanjang jalan kenangan kita slalu bergandeng tangan_

_Sepanjang jalan kenangan kau peluk diriku mesra_

_Hujan rintik-rintik di awal bulan itu_

_Menambah nikmatnya malam syahdu..._

Ini versi anehnya. Buktinya aja, sekarang siang dan mentari bersinar dengan terik. Gak ada pelukan mesra. Tapi kalo beneran kayak gitu seru juga ya? Kayak film India gitu.. GYAAHH? Gue mikir apaaa?

"Nyampe, deh." kami berdua berhenti di rumah yang lumayan besar (padahal sebenernya dia tunawisma, jadi numpang ke rumah Ludwig).

Begitu masuk rumahnya, gue cuma bisa cengok doang. Gue mau ngapain di sini? Ya udah, gue nyelonong masuk kamar Gilbert. Seenggaknya gue sering ke sini waktu kecil, jadi gue apal.

"Eh! Elii! Jangan masuk sembarangan!"

"Lah kenapa? Dari dulu elu gak pernah anggep gue cewek 'kan? Jadi gak masalah kalo gue masuk sini."

"Masalahnya... banyak all about Fakku dan Teti Kadi di sana!"

"Gak masalah kan? Gue kan gak pernah elo anggep cowok..." gue buka pintu kamar Gil. Isinya adalah... ALL ABOUT GUE?

"Gil.." gue ngucek-ngucek mata siapa tau penglihatan gue salah atau ini merupakan pengalaman mistis setelah semalem gue liat Arthur ber-striptis ria di Youtube. "Elo ngefens sama gue?"

"Bukannya gue ngefens, dudul."

"Terus? Elo ngefens sama gue yang keren dan lebih awesome dari elo kan?"

"Gue suka sama lo, Eli."

Kali ini gue yakin kalo ini pengalaman mistis setelah kemaren liat Arthur ber striptis-ria di Youtube dan merekam habis adegan Pak Rome dan Germania rate M++ alias hanya untuk kakek-kakek sampe gue bisa salah denger gini.

"What? Elo suka sama gue?" tanya gue sok sinetron buat mastiin gak salah denger.

"Ya... gue suka sama elo, pokoknya gitu."

"WUAPAAA?" gue baru heboh sekarang kayak Saipul Jamil ketabrak kursi Pak Camat. Gue blush berat. Lah, kok gue bisa blush gini? Yang gue suka kan cuma Roderich!

"Jadi, elo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

Gue ngerasa jadi kayak Zigaz atau Ratu. Sahabat jadi cinta? Wat de hel. Oh iya, tadi Sey bilang kalo Gil suka sama gue. Kok bisa dia tau duluan? Dia cenayang apa ya?

"Eliza! Jawab!"

"Err..."

"Jadi, gue suka sama elo. Titik gak pake sambel, kecapnya dibanyakin."

"Oh.. Oke deh," AAARGH! Demi apa gue malah jawab gini? Sialaaan!

"Jadi elo mau jadi pacar gue?"

"Gue udah jawab, mas. Gue gak mau jadi dua kali jawab. Gue bukan anggota DPR."

"Emang anggota DPR suka dua kali ngomong tah?"

"Kagak tau."

"Aaah! Bodo! Tapi janji ya, kalo putus nanti kita tetep temenan," kata Gil sambil cium gue. Wat the hel.

"Tenang aja mas..." kata gue waktu Gilbert menyudahi ciumannya yang gak manis soalnya dia abis makan gorengan gopean bukannya gula.

Beginilah akhir dari cerita gue dan awal dari cerita gue sama Gil. Yah, doakan aja hubungan tandus antara kita mulai bersemi setelah ditanami bibit bunga di mana saja. Demikian pidato dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf~

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Bikin juga gue fic hetero. Fail kebanyakan =3='' ada yang mau review, everybody semuanya? Endingnya swear gajebo banget..**  
><strong>


End file.
